Beginnings
by hueri
Summary: A pinch of sweetness and innocent pushing from friends leads to a spark between Oliver and Mai. Who knew so much could come from just a simple meeting and a cup of tea? [ Naru x Mai AU ]


When Yasuhara and 'Monk' invited him and his roommate to tag along for a coffee at a café they usually visit, Oliver Davis is more than hesitant. It isn't that he doesn't love a good cup of coffee, it's just that he's got tests coming up and there isn't any time to dilly dally.

Staring at his unusually untidy room thanks to a tantrum from the two persons rooming next door, he sighs and gives up. He doesn't have time to clean and he can't study in an atmosphere like this. Lin had already been convinced. Begrudgingly, he takes their offer.

The walk to the coffee shop is quiet and short, at least for Oliver it is. As much as Oliver's roommate and his friends are socializing, he's not quite in the mood to be talking. His face may have been deadpan but under the calm exterior, he was more than stressed.

"It's Mai's shift today isn't it?" Yasuhara asks.

"You know it," Monk answers smugly.

"She still owes us for last time, doesn't she?" Lin asks.

Their chatter dissolves into the background as they make their way into the coffee shop. Oliver has to admit, it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. The ambience is nice and peaceful— warm even, if the thermostat wasn't actually placed so low. There are only a few customers. Most of them had the same idea as him and are studying, so the place was relatively quiet.

He doesn't bother with a drink. Instead, he goes right on over to a sit and begins to unload his books from his bag. He's so engrossed in whatever he's doing that he doesn't notice a brunette haired girl whose eyes are on him the entire time.

"Who's that?" she asks Monk. She writes his name 'Takigawa' on his cup in an attempt to feign nonchalance but they can see right through her.

"That's Oliver," Lin answers for him, "'Naru' if you prefer. A friend of ours."

"Why? You interested? I can give you his number if you want it," Yasuhara asks, his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. The gesture makes Mai blush.

"W-what? You're insane! I was just curious that's all!" Mai looks like a kid caught with a freshly baked cookie in her hand. "Besides, it would be rude to get his number from anyone other than him," she mumbles and the words are barely audible.

"If you say so," Yasuhara replies in a sing-song voice. Mai does everything she can to keep her self-control in check.

"Admit it thought, you're attracted to him, aren't you?" Monk pushes.

"I doubt I'm his type," Mai mumbles as her blush spreads through her face.

"Hey, why don't you give him something to drink too," Lin suggests kindly.

"On the house since you owe us from the last time," Monk adds.

She blushes even more crimson than before. Her face is twisted up in embarrassment, but she doesn't say anything against it. She just hands them their change and turns to make their drinks. They turn to leave, laughing as they make their way to Oliver.

When their drinks are done and ready, she gets out from behind the counter and brings it over to their table.

She sets the drinks down one by one, "White chocolate for Yasuhara. Caramel macchiato for Takigawa. Americano for Lin and green tea for Naru."

He hears his nickname uttered by the unfamiliar, albeit melodic, voice. It's the only time he looks up from his work and his books. That's when he sees her finally and for the first time. His voice is somewhere caught in his throat, but his face betrays nothing of his internal struggle.

"I didn't—" he starts. She just smiles and, again, Oliver feels something caught in his throat. It keeps him from saying anything more as she explains.

"Oh, it's um— on the house," she blushes just the tiniest bit and looks away, "Enjoy."

On one hand, he's extremely confused. On the other, it's a pleasant surprise— she is a pleasant surprise. He stares after her as she stalks away embarrassed and blushing with her head downwards and her eyes practically stuck to the floor.

When he looks back and his companions, they're all giving him smug smiles. He can tell they must be so proud of themselves. Without another look though, he turns back to his book and carries on studying, casually taking sips of the tea Mai had given him as he goes along his book.

Closing time comes and the four men make their way to leave. Mai holds the door open for them, greeting them goodbye as the go.

"Bye Monk, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Lin!"

"Bye Yasu! Behave, okay?"

"Bye Mai, see you!"

The last to exit is Oliver. He moves at a much slower pace than the other three. When he passes by Mai, their eyes lock and a warmth fills her cheeks.

"Bye Naru," her greeting is much softer compared to the others and she looks at the floor as if it's what she's saying goodbye to, "Hope to see you again."

His reply is barely audible. She barely hears him because of the softness of his voice, but she does and it makes her blush all the more, "I have a strong feeling we will, Mai."

Then he's gone.

Later, when she's clearing out the tables, she finds a book on one of the seats— Oliver's seat. She recognizes it from the stack of reading materials Oliver had been running through. Picking it up, she flips the cover to look for a name, as if she didn't already know who owned it. Instead, she finds a napkin folded neatly. On the front it says ' _Mai_ ' in neat and legible handwriting.

Inside, she finds a ten digit number written out in the same legible script. Below, there's a message:

' _Since you thought it was rude to ask the others and made no move to ask me, I thought I might as well give it to you. Think of it as compensation for the drink._

 _P.S. I never liked tea but was really good, by the way._

 _P.P.S. You could be my type._

* * *

 **Cookie's A/N:**

 **I know I haven't updated my other story for more than a month now! I have been hit by a massive author's block. I recently introduced Ghost Hunt to a block mate of mine and she loved it. She was the one who wrote this entire story and I am just posting it on her behalf because she said it was the 'first and last time' she was 'ever going to write a fanfic'**


End file.
